In many areas of the country, water is provided to homes and commercial and industrial facilities by means of pumping water from underground wells. Underground water contains several objectionable impurities, the primary one being hydrogen sulfide gas, which produces an unpleasant odor akin to rotten eggs. The water conditioning industry has developed conditioning units and filters in an attempt to alleviate this problem, but these prior devices have all been costly and complicated to operate and maintain. Some such units do not even produce the water quality desired.
By way of example, one of America's leading water conditioning equipment manufacturers has marketed a chemical treatment system for purifying well water and ridding the well water of hydrogen sulfide gases which system uses charged salts to treat the water. This system does not aerate the well water, and besides being relatively expensive and complicated to install and operate, requires frequent maintenance to recharge the salts.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the apparatus and method of the present invention is directed to producing an aeration or turbulence in well water during the pumping process to facilitate the purging of undesirable gaseous substances, such as hydrogen sulfide gas, from the water being pumped, and thus substantially purify the well water prior to delivery for uses such as drinking, bathing, food preparation and the like.